Random Memories
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: Oneshots I upload in Facebook. I decided to share it here. Short oneshots you could say. Anything Conan x Ai related.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Note: I post some oneshots on my newsfeed in Facebook. But then I thought, maybe it's best to post it here too. I need to post oneshots once in a while. I usually do multi-chapters. For more announcements, just check out my profile!

I edited it though. It's not the original.

 **RANDOM MEMORIES PART 1**

 **SHINICHI'S POV**

When me and Shiho were still as Conan and Haibara.

We were both invited to Ayumi-s birthday tonight. But Haibara said 'pass'. I know Ayumi wouldn't be happy to hear that. I need to talk to her about it.

"Ne, Haibara-san," I approached her "why did you pass on Ayumi's birthday? You know how much she wants you to be there."

"Why did YOU pass, tantei-san?"

I was annoyed that she asked me when I was asking HER.

"I didn't. I came here to convince you to come."

"Or you're using me to escape the kiddie birthday party."

That was something I'm used to. But I'm not letting her win.

"Okay. So what if I am? Will you still 'pass' on her birthday?"

"Why is it that you're the one bothering me and not her?"

She raises a brow on me and I stood there, thinking what she's baiting me for.

"She's a friend."

"You're a crush. I'm a close friend. Who would she want to be there?"

"Both."

 _Seriously, is she making me choose between a crush and a close friend?_

"If you answer satisfies me, I'll go. How does that sound?"

"I already told you, I'd prefer both to be there! Both are important people to me! I don't want them to miss out anything in my life and surely I don't want to miss out anything on their life."

"And if a chance comes.. for you to choose between your crush and your close friend, you can't save both. Even if you try."

"I don't want to reach to that conclusion. Are you satisfied or not?"

Haibara smirked. her trademark smirk.

"Satisfied, tantei-san."

Do you guys know what she wants to know for real?  
Can you read Haibara's true intention of asking me that question?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Random Memories Part 2

Those days that Conan was having a hard time figuring out what he feels.

THE WOMAN WHO IS SO NEAR YET SO FAR,  
THE GIRL WHO IS RIGHT THERE YET SHE WALKS AWAY.

 _Ran_ is the woman he loves.  
 _Haibara_ is the girl he cares about.

 _Ran_ is the woman he wants to be with.  
 _Haibara_ is the girl he's with.

 _Ran_ is the woman who makes his heart beat rapidly.  
 _Haibara_ is the girl who soothes his heart.

 _Ran_ is the woman, that every time he looks at, he feels a pang of guilt inside him.  
 _Haibara_ is the girl, that every time he looks at, he felt the need to get through her barrier.

 _Ran_ is the woman who makes him smile.  
 _Haibara_ is the girl who makes him laugh.

 _Ran_ is the woman who cooks meals for him.  
 _Haibara_ is the girl who lets him serve meals for her.

 _Ran_ is the woman he wants to share his feelings with.  
 _Haibara_ is the girl who listens to him.

 _Ran_ is the woman who cope up with his interest and detective humor.  
 _Haibara_ is the girl who understands him with his interest and humor.

 _Ran_ is the woman who smiles at him.  
 _Haibara_ is the girl who smirks at him.

 _Ran_ is the woman who dials his number and call for his help.  
 _Haibara_ is the girl who wants him to solve whether she needs help or not.

 _Ran_ is the woman who knew what he wants.  
 _Haibara_ is the girl who knew what he needs.

 _Ran Mouri_ is his childhood friend.  
 _Haibara Ai_ is a close friend.

 _Ran Mouri_ is the person he knew very well.  
 _Haibara Ai_ is the person he needs to solve.

 _Ran Mouri_ is the person he wants  
 _Haibara Ai_ is the person he needs.

 _Ran Mouri..._

 _Haibara Ai..._

There's too many things about them.. too many important traits.. memories.. he didn't want to choose between them. But remembering what Haibara said before, he had a thought; what if?

What if he had to choose?

Who will he choose?


End file.
